Usuario:Zoe, the Vanillite
Archivo: Awesome.gif "UNDER CONSTRUCTION" Archivo: Awesome.gif Holis :D, malbienvenido a mi perfil :3 Pos un resumen de todo ezto, que es un rollo que... QUE YO TOY MU LOCA >:3, y no es coña A zi, que zi no pongo puntoz ez podque loz odio. Xi? Archivo: Babyface.png El gikinka ( o como se ecriba) más cool de Vanillite!! UN 6 Y UN 4 hacen tu retrato D8!! Ah, no lo hize yo ;D Archivo: Vanillite_gikinka.jpg A zi, seguramente la gente no se fije en esta fucking linea asi que you are a Bit ugly (?) Soy... Yo! Ale, bueno, soy ZoeDreams, si eres nuevo pregúntame loo que quieras aquí mismo, o allá, o más lejos... ¡Pero mejor aquí!, ¿vale? ¡Que para algo soy administradora, digo yo! Ah, si quieres saber más, NO SIGAS LEYENDO D8 (?) Libro de cosas raras firmas :3 Si pasas por aqui firma que ganas edición oe3 y te doy un sopapo un regalito :3 *Me firmo a mi misma, es que me quiero mucho :3 Archivo: Vanillite.gif Vanillite y Eevee ' BFF 8D!! Archivo: Eevee_NB.gif' 18:32 31 mar 2013 (UTC) Tado de ánimo x3 Archivo: cara de Piplup.png Me acabo de dar cuenta que se me da bien estudiar inglés :D Archivo: Cara_de_Piplup.png Creaciones, novelas y más cositas chorras Archivo: Galvantula NB.gif La Telaraña Roja Archivo: Galvantula NB.gif Archivo: Ralts NB.gif Invierno en Teselia Archivo: Kirlia NB.gif Archivo: Snowant.png Harvia Dex Archivo: Snowant.png archivo: Piplup NB.gif Historias Varias 8D Archivo: Piplup NB.gif Novelas y otras cosas 8D Novelas inútiles Archivo:Cara de Charles.pngArchivo:Cara de Tessa.pngYo leo Luces y sombras y me encanta lo sexi que es su autor como es Archivo:Ciel MM.pngArchivo:Cara de Danger1.png Y estas son las de mis series, os lo dije, me quiero mucho :3 Oij, mi plantilla se comió mi perfil ewo ''' '''OLA K ASE?? HURGANDO EN MI PERFIL O K ASE?? Mis cosasss Soy una chica (que rarooo), me gusta hacer deporte, y el volleyball (ups, eso es un deporte) , jorobar a mis amigas y a ti, jugar con la DS y la 3DS, como a todo el mundo (supongo) y mi pokémon favorito es... VANILLITE!!!!!! ¿No es adorableee? Archivo: Vanillite.gif Viva vanillite!! Mi juego favorito para la DS es Pokémon Blanco 2 y Kirby Super Star Ultra, mi habilida favorita eeeeeeeeeel.... YO-YO!! Archivo: Kirby.jpg Esto, ya sé que esto es de pokémon, pero es que me gustan por igual, se pueden tener 2 vicios a la vez, ¿ves? Archivo: kirbylutions.png Y, para acabar, tengo ?? años (adivina, son 12) Ah, y... OLA K ASE? Cosas no importantes sobre tu mi vida *Ah, ya... *Editar esto es *Una gran estupidez (?) *Weno, pos... *No sé que poner Archivo: Yao ming.png *A zi! *Que... *ME ENCANTA TROLLEAR y HACER EL BABY EN EL CHAT :3 *Zi? Archivo: Babyface.png *Ah *Por si no lo sabias *ME QUIERO MUCHO! :3 Wiki-Higos (?) Tami: Pues eso, es el creador y me nombró admin, cosa que le agradezco profundamente, y, aún por encima, le eeencanta eevee, que es mi tercer pokémon favorito. Archivo: Eevee_NB.gif Fran : Este es un chico que siiiieeeemmmpree está hablando en el chat, en serio, siempre está .-.. Pero es muy majo y tiene mucha imaginación Archivo: Gothitelle_NB.gif Neru : Tenemos unos gustos musicales muy parecidos nwn, adémas en caracter creo que un poquito también nos parecemos, es muuy maja, hablo mucho con ella en el chat :3 Archivo: Delcatty_NB.gif Lati : Se queó en la wiki por mi, es muy trabajadora, hizo la portada ella sola :3 Además es super amable y vivimos cerca 8D, más o menos... Archivo: Latias_NB.gif Vani : Es un poco... rarito pero más o menos es trabajador, le encanta Vanillite, como a mi nwn Archivo: Vanillite_NB.gif Si quieres ser mi amigo no me lo pidas, te pondré yo si me apetece' Imágenes chulongas xD Wikia-Visualization-Main.png|Tiempo de pokémon 8D Mini pokemon.jpg|De chibi pokémon 8DD jirachi.png|Vuela, jirachi! chespin.png|Chespin os dice hola! Kirby 2.jpg|Ven a un mundo lunicorniano!! (?) pokemon_xy___chespin_by_geegeet-d5qv5u0.gif|Clicame y mira qué passa victini.jpg|¡Quédate en mi perfil (o te chupo la sangre 8D) ! rainbow_eevee_evolution_by_atrainbow_wolf-d5vyvrr.jpg|Arco-eevee Chespin..jpg|Ginka (o como se diga) de chespin! APARTADO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE HAY QUE LEER, Y NO ES COÑA Bien... Seguramente, usted piense: ¿Que cosa tan importante me va a decir mi diosa esta chica? Pos... No sé. Pero si estás leyendo esto es que te importo Archivo: rlyplz.png Uy, le importo a una persona con osteoporosis (?) Que iluuu (?) Pos como nidea de que voy a poner aqui, pongo... Un pequeñoso altar a mi poke favorito, magikarp (?) Nuh, es a vanillite ;D vanillite_.jpg Vanillite.jpg vanillish, vaniluxe & vanillite.jpg vanillite_by_karite_kita_neko-d3hfwle.png vanilite.png vanillite 2.png vanivanivan.jpg vanillite2.jpg FUU, ESTAS PLACAS TIENEN QUE ESTAR SEPARADAS PORQUE SE COMEN MI PERFIL EWE Quieres algo más largo? No te vale semajante coso que hice? :3 Que amable soy, oh my god <3 (?) Categoría:Usuarias femeninas Categoría:Usuarios españoles Categoría:Páginas de usuario Categoría:Administradores